pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Damian
Vs. Damian is the 7th episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 12/5/2014. Story Ian is receiving his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, him and Sandslash leaving to join up with Elise and Conway. They head outside, where they see the announcement board for the next round. Ian: Good. It’s up. Conway: One more round, and you’ll be able to compete at the Indigo Stadium! I’m sure you’re excited about that. Elise: Hopefully you have a decent opponent. All the ones you’ve been battling have been jerks. (Gasps) No, it’s, They look at the board, revealing that Ian’s next opponent is Damian. Conway: That guy from the races? Elise: He was Charizard’s original trainer, and cruel to boot. Togepi: Toge. Ian walks away from the board, Sandslash following. Sandslash: Slash. End Scene Announcer: Now, live from the Rock Field, it is the fourth round, and the final of the element stages! We have an amazing match set up for you today. This match is Ian vs. Damian. Ian has given us a spectacle with all his unique battle combinations and a strong passion, while Damian has shown to be a high power trainer, muscling through every opponent he faced! Which strategy will win out today? Damian: Tell me you remember me this time. Ian: Slightly. You’re the coward, cheater and loser who throws his Pokémon away. Damian: Maybe before. But I’ve worked hard with all my Pokémon. We will win this tournament! Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, both sides allowed to use substitution. The winner is the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Damian: Dodrio! (He chooses Dodrio.) Dodrio: Dodrio! Ian: Tauros! (Ian chooses Tauros.) Tauros: Moo! Elise: Tauros? Conway: It’s a strength Pokémon, which actually works well on this type of terrain as well. I’m not sure where Ian’s going with this, but he never does anything without a reason. Damian: Go! Drill Peck! Ian: Rage! Dodrio spins in with Drill Peck, as Tauros uses Rage to slam his body into Dodrio. Tauros gains a crease mark on its head in an X shape, due to stress. Dodrio and Tauros clash with Drill Peck and Rage, and on the third strike Tauros knocks Dodrio away, into a rock. Ian: Take Down! Tauros charges in, yellow streaks following behind. He rams Dodrio with Take Down. The attack breaks the boulder behind Dodrio, as it flies through the rubble, defeated. Referee: Dodrio is unable to battle! The winner is Tauros! (Damian returns Dodrio.) Damian: Alright then. How about, Flareon! (He chooses Flareon.) Flareon: Flare! (Ian scans it.) Flareon: ''Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. This evolution is to adapt to extreme heat environments. It’s Flamethrower is able to reach 3100 degrees Fahrenheit. '' Conway: A Flareon! Oh, wow! Elise: That’s exciting? Conway: Flareon is an evolved form of Eevee. I’m very excited to see how tough it is. Damian: Flamethrower! Flareon breathes Flamethrower, which Tauros dodges. Ian: Earthquake, to Take Down! Tauros uses Earthquake, stomping and shaking the ground, the shockwave hitting and stunning Flareon. Tauros then charges in with Take Down, slamming into Flareon and defeating it. Referee: Flareon is unable to battle! The winner is Tauros! Announcer: And such power! In a matter of moments, Ian has torn through Damian’s offensive power! Damian: (Returning Flareon) Here you preach about being kind to Pokémon, yet you use that much power. There’s no way you are that kind! You’re an emotionless freak obsessed with power! Ian: You’re one to talk. Don’t chastise me if that’s still the way you operate. (Damian scowls, but Ian remains calm and stern.) Your move. Damian: Go! Machoke! (He chooses Machoke.) Machoke: Machoke! Ian: Horn Attack! Damian: Karate Chop! Tauros charges in, swinging its head to strike with its horn. Karate Chop parries it, as Machoke grabs Tauros. Damian: Seismic Toss! Machoke jumps, lifting Tauros off the ground. He spins then throws Tauros into the ground, shattering the field. Tauros is defeated. Referee: Tauros is unable to battle! The winner is Machoke! Announcer: And a type advantage gives Damian the win here! But I’m sure Ian is ready for that. Ian: Gastly! (He chooses Gastly.) Gastly: Gastly! Announcer: And he goes with Ghost type to gain the advantage! Ian: Toxic! Damian: (Smirking) Foresight! Gastly’s Toxic cloud floats at Machoke, as red beams of light shoot from Machoke’s eyes. Gastly is hit by Foresight, as Machoke is caught in Toxic. Elise: Foresight? Conway: It’s a move that allows Ghosts types to be hit by Normal and Fighting type moves. Sort of a way to balance out the advantage. Machoke: (Screaming) Machoke! (It’s eyes turn red, as its muscles expand.) Elise: What is that?! Announcer: And Toxic has activated Machoke’s Guts ability! Which give it a power boost when under a status ailment! Damian: Cross Chop! Ian: Psychic! Gastly hits Machoke with a wave of Psychic energy, as Machoke jumps and powers through, holding its arms crossed in front of its chest. Machoke slams Cross Chop into Gastly, which is defeated, crashing to the ground. Referee: Gastly is unable to battle! Machoke is the winner! Announcer: And yet another example of why Damian is considered a power battler! He didn’t even let the type disadvantage discourage him. And now, both sides are down to one last Pokémon. (Ian has his eyes closed, as if thinking.) And Ian seems to be contemplating which Pokémon would work best. Ian: (Opening his eyes.) Go, Charizard. Ian chooses Charizard, which roars to the air. The arena is shocked, as is Damian. Announcer: And he reveals the completed collection of Starter Pokémon, with a powerful Charizard! Damian: Is that? (Charizard is growling angrily at Damian.) Ian: The Charmander you abandoned. Damian: Ugh. Alright. Let’s prove how weak it is. Cross Chop! Ian: Metal Claw. Machoke charges in with Cross Chop, Charizard extending Metal Claw. It parries the Cross Chop, then blasts Machoke with Flamethrower. Machoke, body charred, falls, defeated. Damian: Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard and the victor Ian! Announcer: Folks, I don’t believe this! Ian has been holding back his major powerhouse the whole time! He is way stronger than anyone imagined! Ian: Nice job, Charizard. Return. (He returns Charizard, and walks off the field.) Damian: Hey! (Damian chases after him, angry.) You think you can just walk away from, (Ian looks back, an evil stare in his eyes. Damian stops in fear, backing off.) Ian: Don’t do anything that proves me right. Strive to prove me wrong. Ian and Sandslash walk away, as Damian falls to his knees. Main Events * Ian defeats Damian and makes it to the fifth round. * Ian's Tauros reveals Earthquake and Horn Attack. * Damian sees his former Pokémon Charizard. * Damian's Machop has evolved into Machoke. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Damian * Nurse Joy (cameo) * Referee * Announcer Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Dodrio (Damian's) * Flareon (Damian's) * Machoke (Damian's) Trivia * Ian remembers Damian more than last time. * He also tells Damian to "prove him wrong about him." Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian